United We Stand
by Mrs.Kate.DiNozzo
Summary: One of the team members recieves a threatening letter, which causes major trouble for one Agent.
1. Chapter 1

Tony had been at work all night and decided he would spend his night at Jeanne Benoits place after a long night at work and he slipped into her place at about 1:00am.  
Jeanne laid in bed staring at Tony and wondering if he had a bad day at work because he wasn't himself that's for sure.  
" Tony, you okay?" Jeanne whispered half asleep and tired.  
The whispering part gave Tony the chills.  
" I'm fine Jeanne. I just had a rough day at work... I don't mean to be so quiet. I am just so confused." Tony replied back tired and feeling sorry for giving her a wrong impression.  
"About what Tony." Jeanne asked raising an eyebrow and lifting her head slightly.  
" Nothing I should get you worried about it just has to do with work." He said reassuring her not to worry about it, when really it had to do with Ziva and the feeling she has been holding back from him.  
"Okay, Tony just try and get some sleep for tomorrow." Jeanne said as she kissed him softly and cuddled up into his arm to go to sleep.  
Tony just sighed and embraced her as he drifted off to sleep.

Tony's dream flash

Ziva is looking from behind her desk towards the elevator in the squad room and she soon starts yelling "get down"  
Loud shots are heard as the glass windows are shattering, the glass starts falling and smoke filling the room.  
The smoke starts clearing and Tony then sees blood running from underneath Ziva's head.

End of Tony's dream

Tony woke up scared but being careful not to alert Jeanne but she wakes up anyway.  
" Tony what's wrong?" Jeanne asked scared for him.  
Tony was trying to speak in the middle of catching his breath, but all he could see was the image of Ziva covered in blood.  
This was one time that Tony ever woke up scared for someones life... especially someone close to him.  
" Tony??... Tony?" Jeanne called to Tony who just wouldn't respond to her.  
Tony snapped out of it and saw Jeanne looking at him worried and answered her.  
" Nothing, just had a bad dream... I hope. What time is it?" Tony asked trying to catch his breath.  
" 11:00am Tony..." Jeanne said looking at her watch.  
" I'm late for work..." Tony said running around looking for all his clothes and gear.  
Tony got in the bathroom and quickly brushed his teeth and got dressed and has fast as he said goodbye to Jeanne he was out the door. 


	2. Chapter 2

At Headquarters everyone was doing desk work while Gibbs paced the room wondering why Tony hadn't shown up yet.  
"He is probably busy boss just doing other things." McGee put in.  
"I can see that McGee but he was supposed to be here 1 hour ago." Gibbs said.  
Just at that moment Tony came through the elevator and walked to their desks.  
He quickly apoligized to Gibbs and looked at Ziva's empty desk and got to work.  
"Don't apoligize it's a ..." Gibbs started before he was cut off.  
"Sign of weakness. We know boss." Tony said a little edgy as he cut him off.  
"Well then don't let it happen again..." Gibbs said as he walked away to his desk.  
"Sure thing boss..." Tony said as he looked back at his computer at flight arrivals and departures looking for when Ziva's flight lands.  
" Good... that's good." Gibbs said as he picked up his phone.  
"Yeah Gibbs... yeah we'll be right there. Gear up we're heading to Quantico. A Marine was found dead while on a training exercise." Gibbs said as he grabbed his gear and gun.  
Tony and McGee grabbed their gear and follwed him to the elevator.  
" I hope this case doesn't take that long. I am really looking forward to going home tonight." McGee said as he walked into the elevator.  
Gibbs and Tony just looked at each other confused and wondering what McGee was talking about.  
" My sister is coming down tonight for dinner and I was really looking forward to seeing her since we last spoke. That was when I had to investigate her for that dead Marine." McGee finished just as they exited the elevator.

At the Marine Base in Norfolk a Master Gunnery Sergent came up to the team.  
" What happened here Gunney?" Gibbs asked.  
"My men were on a survival exercise this morning this started at 6:00 hours sharp sir." The Master Gunnery Sergent explained.  
" What is your name Master Gunnery Sergent?" Tony asked him.  
" Master Gunnery Sergent Ray Ford sir? The Marine answered.  
" Who found him?" McGee asked.  
" McMahon!!" Ford called quite loudly.  
" Sir!" McMahon yelled from afar.  
" Get me Blaine double time." Ford commanded.  
" Yes sir!" McMahon said as he ran off.  
" Gunnery Sergent Blaine found him at 14:00 hours and reported back to my quarters immeditately Agent Gibbs." Ford explained just as Blaine ran in.  
" Blaine we understand you found him at 14:00 hours this afternoon, so 1 hour ago." McGee asked.  
" Yes sir and I reported back to Ford after I found him and then I ran back and continued my exercise." Blaine explained for his side of the story and but was he really telling the truth? 


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs walked over to Ducky and Palmer who were examining the body.  
" What do ya got Duck? " Gibbs asked as he bent down to the body.  
" There is no signs of any external trauma except for some minor bruising on his neck, but not enough for me to suggest that he was strangled.  
At this point until we get this Marine home I will not be able to know for sure, Jethro. " Ducky said as he showed Gibbs the parts of concern.  
" He wasn't strangled Agent Gibbs." Palmer said not realizing he had been aware of this.  
" I can see that Palmer..." Gibbs said as he left.  
" I already told him that Mr. Palmer. Weren't you listening? " Ducky said as he folded the body in a plastic cover.  
" Sorry doctor..." Palmer said as he zipped up the body bag.

Back at headquarters they had been working all day and found nothing that indicated a murder or suicide or even a homicide which was odd for this line of work they had never recieved a case like this. The time was now 8:00pm and the team was running out of ideas to how this man died.  
"This person is either really good or this was an accidental death." Tony said to McGee.  
" Accidental...?" McGee questioned and upset that he had to cancel on his sister.  
" Hey! Anything is possible around here Probie." Tony said looking at his computer As usual the mail man came late on Tuesday and he dropped of all the mail to the right desks.  
Ziva had a ton of mail since she was away and all.  
Just as the mail man left the elevator opened and Tony looked over and saw Ziva walk in holding a tiny little girl.  
Tonys face turned from happy to confused in a second flat.  
"Shalom, and why does eveyone look like they are in... aww?" Ziva asked.  
"Ziva you never told us you had children." McGee said confused as well.  
" oh no laughs this was my sisters daughter... the one I told you of Tony." Ziva winked at him.  
" Yeah I remember... what's her name?" Tony asked " Sara... Sara David, she is 6 years old.. Sara say hi to everyone." Ziva said shaking her a little.  
" Hi..." Sara said shy and quietly.  
" Sara means "Princess"..." Tony said remembering that day she pointed that out.  
" Very good Tony, you remembered." Ziva said impressed.  
" So, why did you bring her with you Ziva? " Gibbs questioned as he sat at his desk.  
" There is a problem back home and too many places were being bombed so I brought her back with me... to save her. She is all I have left of my sister Gibbs. I loved my sister.. so much." Ziva explained. 


	4. Chapter 4

The child was so cute, her hair was down straight and she was wearing a white dress and little white sandals.  
She had the cutest smile and she was so tiny. Ziva brought her over to her desk and sat her on her lap.  
Sara put her legs across one side of Ziva and leaned on her other arm in a craddle postion and closed her eyes.  
" She is so sweet Ziva, she must really love you a lot." McGee said just amazed.  
" She does, I am not bringing her back there. I permanently took her out of the country. With her mother and her father both gone I can't risk her dying as well or being lead into a life she does not deserve. Like the one I lead into as a Mossad Officer and besides I am all she has left. " Ziva said looking at Sara as she slept in her aunts arms.  
" I just couldn't..." Ziva said softly as she looked at Sara sleeping.  
Ziva reached over and started to open her mail... bills, bills, bills, and something else...a letter addressed from... no address?  
Ziva opened the letter and read in bold writing;

" The first time was warning... But the second time we will succeed and finish what we started and bring you home in a closed casket for your trechery. Don't be foolish Ziva... unless you want to see his blood on the walls."

At that moment Zivas face fell and she all of a sudden became scared, but a good , loyal agent does not withhold information that could kill everyone in NCIS Headquarters so to speak. It was a risk Ziva had to take in order to save everyone.  
" Ziva whats wrong?" Tony asked her worried " I recieved a death threat from my country." Ziva said quietly to her team mates.  
" From who Ziva..." Gibbs came over quickly and took the letter.  
Everyone else quickly sat straight and were all scared for their own lives.  
" McGee get upstairs to MTAC and contact the White House and the Pentagon." Gibbs called as McGee ran upstairs.  
" Tony put the building on Red Alert and lock down." Gibbs called to Tony as he darted off.  
" and I will phone up to Director Sheppard." Gibbs called as he picked up his phone.  
Ziva sat scared to death clutching her niece and trembling.  
" Ziva we are not going to let anything happen to you or Sara. We will protect you with our lives and take all the precaution we can." Gibbs said reassuring Ziva that nothing will happen to her.

Everyone ran off to do as they were assigned to do.  
Then the Director looked at Jethro worried without saying a word.  
" Something you want to say... Jenny? " Gibbs asked as he took a sip of his coffee.  
" We need more help on this matter Jethro... not just any help but people from different teams or locations..." Jenny started as she was cut off.  
" I know just the people to help then..." Gibbs said as he picked up the reciever of the phone.  
As Agent Cassie Yates arrived from the Norfolk Office location of NCIS, she had to turn over her case in order to help Gibbs and the team.  
" How can we help Agent Gibbs? " Cassie asked Gibbs.  
" Considering the situation of one of our Agents' lives being threatened yet again... we need to have has many allies as we can get our hands on. " Gibbs said to Cassie.  
" I have my team on standby in my location. What do we do now Gibbs? " Cassie asked scared but calm.  
" We need to keep a close eye on Officer David... and make sure this bastard doesn't kill her and her niece. " Gibbs said upset and scared for his Agent.  
" I also have the norfolk team on standby, alert and lock down. Whatever is going on we can find someway to get more help. After all our team is at stake here. " Cassie added. 


	5. Chapter 5

In that moment the team was in dispare and had no way to possibly stop this attack from happening, not having stronger authority to help them and having yet another agent killed... so they thought at least.

The elevator opened at that moment and all we can see is a pair of black heels walking to the squad room.  
" I do believe you will need my help Gibbs. " A woman says from off screen. Gibbs looks back and his eyes widen and he smiles.  
Gibbs turns right around and Kate is standing there behind him dressed in a white blouse and black jacket and black skirt.  
" Don't look so surprised Gibbs... you already knew would be coming to help. " Kate said giggling a little.  
" I know but why are you here now... we are all in danger Kate. " Gibbs said walking up to her.  
" Yes, I know Gibbs... I reieved word from The White House, but you also told me to wait until an emergency and this is that time. " Kate said and sat in a chair by Ziva.  
Kate took the letter and read the note and just looked at the letter with a strange look.  
Then looked at Ziva with remorse and sorrow.  
" Officer David, I am so sorry... I will use all of my strength and will power to defend you and this little girl. " Kate said as she put her hand on Ziva's shoulder.  
" I have never had something scare me so badly...ever. " Ziva said trying to calm down.  
" You are only scared because you probably never had your own life threatened. What does the letter mean by 'his blood'? " Kate asked reading the letter.  
Ziva took a deep breath cause she knew who it was referring to in the letter.  
" Tony..." Ziva said as her eyes filled with tears.  
" Why Tony!? " Kate asked mad but calm, at the fact that Tony's life was in danger as well.  
" I don't know! I... I... I just don't know. " Ziva said as she started to cry. " What did I do to deserve this and why now of all times when I just get back. " Ziva continued before breaking down.  
" Don't worry Officer David, we will find a way to figure this out... while trying to stop this attack and keep DiNozzo's ass out of trouble and to keep both of you alive." Kate said swinging the chair to face her keyboard. Typing a note to the Secret Service about the new found information and after she headed towards the window to use her cellphone to call her boss.  
" Coming back to work for us Kate? Gibbs asked coming up behind her.  
" No, I am temporarily re-enstated, by the new Director, a woman no less, but not temporarily with the Secret Service and I don't understand why I was a damn good Agent and because I know you guys very well and who else better for Protection Detail... only for this case since it does have to do with life and death." Kate said turning towards the window to respond to the other person on the other line.  
" Don't forget Kate, with the Secret Service... you quit. " Gibbs said as he walked off.  
" no need to rub it in Gibbs. " Kate yelled from her desk.  
" Why would you quit that job? It is hard to achieve. " Ziva asked.  
" I had to, I was having an affair with one of the crew members, he is dead now though. Been dead for 5 years. " Kate said focusing on her computer. 


	6. Chapter 6

While Kate was emailing other Officials across the United States, Ziva was on the phone with her friends in Tel Aviv wiggling her way around the situation to find some new information about this potential killer or killers.  
Gibbs had assigned some other Agents to the case of the two dead Marines in Quantico.  
Gibbs was too focused on the lives of his team to be worrying about something that happens everyday and less important.  
" Jethro we have another team coming down to help us with our situation... Lt. Col. Hollis Mann and her team." The Director told Gibbs as she ran back upstairs to get back on the phones to more Officials.  
Gibbs' eyes widened at the thought of his girlfriend being involved in a mess like this but, it was her job he thought to himself.  
McGee came back to tell Gibbs he had contacted the White House and the Pentagon and Tony had done his job as well.  
Gibbs ordered that all Agents stay in the building until further notice and that they know it is clear to leave.

It was now late at night and the team was scared to even go home at this point.  
Tony started to set up his sleeping stuff by his desk... as did McGee and Gibbs.  
Kate had gone up to help the Director with the calls and plans.  
Ziva took her pillow from the plane and set a sleeping area for Sara, but Ziva did not want to sleep she was too scared.  
She just sat at her desk and watched her niece sleep at the side of her desk.  
Abby came up to Ziva and asked her how she was doing.  
" How ya doin'?" Abby asked a worried Ziva.  
" Scared Abby really scared... I mean I have never had my own life threatened... I mean I have threatened others but never had mine... and I just said that starts to get upset but that doesn't matter... starts to get more upset I just want her to be safe... starts to get more frustrated I don't care if something happens to me I just her to live! I am sick of people telling me what I do with my life... how I should live it and if I don't stop I will drive myself up the hall ... god I am not making any sense." Ziva said in a big ramble.  
Abby felt sorry for Ziva and for the third or fourth time hugged her but this time to comfort her. 


	7. Chapter 7

It was 6:30am and Ziva could not wait she had to and check her home to be sure no one was there.  
But when she got up the elevator doors opened and 3 men dressed in brown tan clothes holding automatic guns busted in.  
Ziva ran for the alarm and pulled it to warn everyone... around her people started running out and the team got up in a hurry.  
Tony looked worried and the rest of the team was scared...Gibbs grabbed Sara and ducked behind his desk and yelled.  
"Get down"  
As they were ducking down Tony watched Ziva and she looked at her niece then at Tony... and watched the men running at her team.  
Ziva ran at the attackers and pushed two down the stairs and one in the elevator... and Tony watching this thought of what happened to Paula.  
"Ziva... nooooo." Tony screamed.  
Shots were fired as the other 2 men enter the squad room and then loud shots are heard as the glass windows are shattering, the glass starts falling and smoke filling the room.  
The smoke started to clear Tony got up and checked on the team who were all alive but hurt... there were some dead bodies around...and they were bleeding badly... some were alive and scared and others were injured.  
He got up and the men were gone but he looked for Ziva... and there was a hole in the floor but no sign of her anywhere.

Ziva opened her eyes and the first thing she noticed was the hole far up in the ceiling.  
She slowly tried to sit up, but pain shot through her leg and she saw she had broken the bone clean through.  
Ziva slowly turned her head and saw the blood pool around her head area.  
She slowly moved her body but she couldn't get up she felt like she was dying inside... when she touched her forehead she felt blood and same with her stomach, and her leg especially.  
She suddenly felt the need to throw up, she turned her head, to prevent choking in the vomit. She noticed after she mostly threw up blood.  
She tried to sit up again, she had to get her cell phone or find another way to get help.  
She crawled on the floor but because of the broken floor pieces below her she cut her elbow and slashed her side, than she collapsed on the ground in tremendous amounts of pain.  
She had to call someone, hoping they were alive but she couldn't she couldn't move an inch and plus she was trapped.  
Tears started running down her cheeks... face it she thought I am scared... for once I am scared.  
What should she do?

Ziva fell asleep... and all she could think about was someone finding her.  
She woke up to someone yelling her name.  
Tony... she thought... he was trying to find her.  
She tried to call him but her voice was fading to nothing and she was cold and couldn't feel her legs.  
She finally found the courage to pull out her phone and she definately felt the pain she was in and called him. 


	8. Chapter 8

"DiNozzo"  
" Tony it's Ziva " She said quietly.  
"Where are you..." Tony said panicking.  
"I'm down..." She said before she had clear her throat cause she was so cold and frozen and she continued.  
" I'm down in the...AHHHHHH!" She screamed as some of the floor caved in.  
" ZIVA!!!! " Tony screamed looking around the room.  
" I'm here Tony... HELP ME! " She tried to scream but it sounded more like a squeak.  
" Where...down where!" he said still panicking.  
" in...the ...hole..." Ziva said before everything was going blurry.

" Ziva... just hold on your gonna be okay... BOSS!!! call a rescue team I found Ziva... she's about 2-3 floors down this hole!"  
Tony yelled as he worried for his ailing partner whom he hoped was alive. Ziva by now had lost a lot of blood.  
Ziva could only feel the pain subside and everything was numb and she let her last breath go before she completely blacked out.

A rescue team showed up 5 mins later and slowered the rescuer into the whole where a lifeless Ziva was laying there.  
Kate stood there comforting Tony and coughing from the dust and somke in the air around her.  
" She is going to be fine DiNozzo... you'll see." Kate said as she hugged a very scared Tony.  
" I GOT 'ER!!! A man yelled from down the hole. " WE NEED A MEDIC IMMEDIATELY!!! WE'RE LOSING HER"  
At that minute Tony was more scared than before... and he felt like his heart was dying, he knew he was nothing without her.  
Tony Dinozzo then realized his true feelings were for Ziva David and not for Jeanne Benoit which is why he had never told her he loved her excpet a couple of times that he was upset or hurt...he loved Ziva.

They brought up Ziva and put her on a gurney... " You start the compressions and lets move her to Bethesda... via airlift. We don't have enought ime to drive her there." The medic shouted.  
The paramedic asked if someone could come with her and before he could finish Tony went with her.  
Blood started to come out her mouth and tony thought to himself for her not to give up yet.

Tony had been waiting in the hospital for hours and hours at a time.  
The director had came and so did everyone else on the team... even Kate had come to show her support to her new collegue.  
Yes Kate did get her job back at NCIS... and Gibbs now had 5 agents on his team.  
Then finally a doctor came towards him.


	9. Chapter 9

"I am Doctor Harris, I was the doctor in charge of Officer David, are you her collegues"  
They nodded as Gibbs told them she was her boss. Director Shepard wanted to ask some questions but Gibbs shook his head no.  
"How is alright doc?" Tony asked The doctor took off his surgical cap and sighed.  
"We managed to fix her leg bone and stop most of the bleeding, but…"then for a moment he paused and said nothing for a while "Officer David had lost a lot of blood and went into full cardiac arrest on the operating table and was down 10 minutes" He said as he paused "What?" Tony couldn't believe he might lose the only thing he loved in his life.  
"We did manage to get her heart is beating again, but"  
"During the difficult process she had gone into a coma"  
"Is she gonna be okay?" McGee asked the doctor "She is quite stable right now, but still critic"  
"When will she wake up?" Tony asked still worried.  
"I can only say it is a matter of time but if you want to go home and rest I will let you know..." He said till Tony cut him off.  
" I am not going hom I am going to stay with Ziva... now where is she?" Tony demanded.  
" Recovery...sir." He said as he pointed to the hallway.  
They all sighed as Tony walked away.  
"So what actually was the cause of all the bleeding sir?" Gibbs asked "Officer David was stabbed multiple times with a sharp tool, my guess would be a knife, One in her chest area, which punctured her right lung near her heart, three times in the stomach, and 3 times in the back and of course the broken bone in her leg. " The doctor finished and walked away.  
Tony sat by Ziva' bedside and prayed one day she would wake up and be healthy... he sat all night and held her hand and refused to leave till she woke up. 


	10. Chapter 10

1 hour passed and Jeanne came to see Tony after she heard from McGee that Ziva had been hurt.  
Tony turned around to see his best friend standing at the door and walked up and hugged her teary eyed.  
"I love Ziva so much Jeanne," Tony said, trying to hold back the tears.

Jeanne told him she will pull through and hugged him tightly for security, and Tony knew he had to strong for Ziva but he loved her too much. He felt his eyes starting to water; and he knew that he had to let it out or it would just build up. A tear trickled down his face, and then a whole bunch more tears just ran down, then he eventually broke down at the thought that Ziva may not survive.  
Tony remembered feeling this way the day Paula Cassidy had died.

Tony remembered how much Paula had meant to him, and all the things they had done together, and working together. Paula had sacrificed her life for all of them in that room. Tony even remembered all the times that he and Kate also had working and fighting even... he missed it all. He telling himself that he would not let the same thing happen to Ziva and have to fill his head with more painful memories... but yet Tony was grateful to be alive and if it had not been for Paula, he would not be alive right now to have this chance.

Jeanne sat on another chair and comforted Tony while he sat by Ziva's bedside... watching a machine breathe for her.  
A couple of minutes had passed and Tony had said nothing.  
" I remember when this happened to me... not this exactly but someone standing by me." Tony said holding Ziva's hands gently.  
" What do you mean? " Jeanne asked Tony looking at him with a raied eyebrow.  
" When I had Pneumonic Plague... Kate stayed with me every minute, she risked her own health to watch over me... but that is what a good partner does for their team mate... they look out for each other. " Tony said watching Ziva with tears running down his face.  
Tony felt a wave of survivors guilt wash over him... he knew that it wasn't his fault... and he did try to stop her, but Tony still felt bad.  
Jeanne told Tony she would stay with him all night if he needed her.

Minutes turned into hours...

that turned into days...

that now turned into 1 week.

Tony had fallen asleep on Ziva's hand, still holding it tightly.  
Ziva was still pale and had no colour to her skin.  
Tony woke up to a tiny squeeze on his hand... Ziva was waking up.  
" Doc...Doctor! " Tony yelled as the doctor came in.  
The doctor told Ziva to take a deep breath and he took the tube out and put on a oxygen mask to help her breathe better.  
But she was still breathing the same... weak, slowly, but the breathing had gotten better from not hardly breathing to a partially stable rhythm.  
Ziva smiled weakly at Tony and he knew that meant thank you.  
The doctor left after checking her vitals and blood pressure and recorded her progress, which as only the fact she was awake. 


	11. Chapter 11

Tony sat on a chair by Ziva's bed, holding her hand for the whole time she had been in a coma and he had not left that room since.  
Jeanne brought him all he needed, food, water, and extra clothes and stuff like that.  
"Tony…." She heard a soft, raspy, quiet voice.  
"Yeah Ziva…" Tony said as he ran his hand down her cheek "You're here... with me... but...wh-... why?" Ziva said in between deep, shallow breaths.  
Tony had never felt so scared that she might die on him... and he didn't want to lose another person he cared about.  
" I'm not going anywhere until you get better then I will take you home so I can take care of you " Tony said lovingly as he gave a forced smile.  
She squeezed his hand telling him she understood him and that she agreed.  
Ziva's breathing was becoming more and more shallow and her throat was dry which caused her to cough a lot which hurt cause she could barely breathe.  
" I Can-…. can't… I can't..." Ziva panicked trying to catch whatever breath she could.  
"Shhh…." Tony said putting the mask back over her mouth and stroking her head.  
"Can you do something for me Tony." Ziva said after taking a little breath to be able to say this to him.  
" Anything Ziva, just name it... " Tony said forcing a smile on his face again to fight back crying so he won't upset Ziva.  
Ziva smiled weakly and said "…. Can you tell me something... I need to hear you love me " Ziva said quietly.  
Tony felt more tears pouring from his eyes " I don't ----" Tony said with his voice finally cracking.  
Ziva smiled with her eyes tearing up.  
" Will you tell me please?" Ziva said holding his hand a with a weak grip.  
"Of course I will when the time is right" Tony said.  
" I don't want to die Tony... I don't... " Ziva said crying softly.  
" You won't die Ziva... you won't. " Tony said leaning in to hug Ziva to comfort her.

Tony felt his eyes burning from holding the tears back "and… get better because you are special to me to die…I mean that you are just so... I just... care for you so much... you're my best friend Ziva. " Tony said finally breaking down.  
Ziva put her hand on his head that had fallen on her lap, she could drown in the tears she was crying.  
Ziva got it together enough to say this quietly, "and tell Gibbs…that it's been such a pleasure. Working for him"  
Tony cut her off "you will be able to tell him…you are going to get through this Ziva, you are a fighter, and you will not give up"  
"Tony…. Please" Ziva said as she sobbed.  
"Tell him,….. He's been more then just a boss to me… he's been like another father to me and I thank him for making me the agent and the better woman I am today"  
"Ziva…." Tony said putting his hand on her face.  
"Will you do this for me" Ziva said as she grabbed his arm weakly "…Yes." Tony choked as he stroked her head trying to get her drink water... but it was small sips only for now.  
" Thank you " Ziva said bringing Tony's hand up to her face and kissing it in appreciation for him helping her through this far. 


	12. Chapter 12

A few minutes passed Ziva had started coughing lightly again.  
But it was ruined when Ziva broke out into a series of coughing fits.  
"…Oh my god" Tony said as wiped a little bit of blood away from her mouth.  
" Come on Ziva you have to drink more water... you're throat is really dry. " Tony said holding the straw to her mouth.  
Ziva took a sip and squeezed her eyes shut as another sharp pain shot through his chest " Ziva… what's wrong... what is it...? " Tony said getting up and trying to figure out what she wanted.  
".. Its hurts... oh god it hurts." Ziva said finding the strength to double over holding her chest.  
"Doctor!!! HELP! " Tony yelled loudly.  
Tony rushed back to her side and held her close to him.  
The doctors came in to do what they could... meanwhile Tony is sitting by Ziva trying to calm her down.  
"Ziva…" Tony started he knew in his heart... she was going to make it, but she was too weak and she no longer had the strength to keep fighting at least not for too much longer.  
" I just… I just want you to know " Ziva started choking on her breath.  
" NO!" Tony said shaking his head... " you are not giving up... you hear me... you are not going to die. "  
"Please" Ziva said choking on her on tears. " Tony… I can't "  
"Ziva! You will not die... you hear me... you.. will.. not.. die. " Tony said remebering what Gibbs had said to him that night he had Y-Pestis.  
" We will have to take her to the OR... the stiching must have opened in one of her wounds in her chest... " The doctor explained.

Tony had waited for 3 hours...

Tony watched the time go by and wait for her to return, hopefully alive and looking a lot better than she did.  
The doctors arrived back to recovery with Ziva... and explained to Tony that she was breathing better now and all the wounds were secured, but it would take a while for her colour to come back.  
They left the room for her to rest, but Tony still would not leave her alone.  
" You have so much to do in your life Ziva... and you are going to live to see it... you'll see. " Tony said showing " thanks to you saving me yes.. I do now…" Ziva said reaching out for Tony with a strong hand... he knew she was going to make it now.  
" I Love you! " Tony said kissing Ziva gently but with passion.  
" you... what?…." Ziva said looking at Tony weirdly.  
Tony buried his head in her stomach soaking the blanket with his tears.  
Ziva softly ran her fingers through Tony's hair to calm him and seeing Tony cry like broke her heart and made her realize he did love her.. truly.  
Ziva knew she was not going to leave him and realized... she did loved him.  
"I Love you too," Ziva said with a more natural voice but still a little bit quiet.. " Does Jeanne know about your feelings?" Ziva asked Tony lifting up his head slightly.  
" I haven't told her yet. I can't find the words to say without hurting her more than she will when I tell her I am leaving her for you." Tony said with a sad look on his face, but his heart was beaming with joy at the same time with love.  
" Remember the day I told you that you were hiding behind all these jokes and I know what you're hiding from being hurt? " Ziva asked him with a more expression, because this was a serious conversation to her and she had to know if his intentions were true.  
" Yeah. " Tony said sitting up on his chair.  
" When I told you this I wanted you to see clearly and find your true feelings. Follow your heart, never let your thinking tell you differently because only your heart knows what you want more than anything. " Ziva said staring at Tony with a look of love and a soft smile.  
Tony looked up into her eyes and smiled at her.  
" I know what my heart wants... and I have got her right in front of me. " Tony said as he took Ziva's hand. " Ever since you had that conversation with me by the staircase after I ended my phone call with Jeanne. I thought of the one who I could not stand to live without to the one I could see me leaving in the future, so I saved myself that heartache and let my heart decide. " " Why now ? " Ziva whispered sadly.  
" I don't know…I just wish I had done something to help you " Tony said sadly. "Now…can we just. Think of all the things I want to do with you, I want to take you skiing. "  
" I... have never... " Ziva tried to say but she was out of breath from talking to much.  
" That is sad, you will love it... and it's fun too. " Tony said as he smiled at her softly. 


	13. Chapter 13

" Well it sounds fun... is it dangerous ? " Ziva asked out of curiosity.  
" It can be but I will make sure you are safe, but I think you should start on the ground and not down hills when we go the first time. " Tony said with a little giggle.  
" No I would like to go down a hill. I think it will be fun and also it is taking a risk I have not taken yet. " Ziva said trying to sit up a bit.  
" Do you need help Ziva ? " Tony asked about to get up.  
" Ummm, yes... if you don't mind? I just want to sit up a little bit, my back feels sore. " Ziva said putting her hands on the bedsides.  
Tony carefully went under her arms and pulled her up a little and Ziva tightened her face and grunted in pain.  
" Oh god did I hurt you. " Tony said as he put her down gently.  
" No, my stitches just hurt anyway... but I don't need a sore back on top of it. Well my back is sore but not stiff sore... oh never mind you know what I mean. Don't you? " Ziva said as Tony pulled her blankets up to cover Ziva.  
" Of course I do... over time I have learned to understand you... " Tony said laughing.  
" Yes I know but my understanding of slang is better, but not everything always comes out... right. " Ziva said looking at Tony who was sad-faced.  
Ziva knew something else was upsetting Tony and not telling her something.  
" Come on. What's biting you? " Ziva said trying to get that one right aside from all the others she has said.  
" What's eating me.. you mean. " Tony corrected her. " I hate seeing you like this... it kills me to see my partner like this. All bruised ans battered and well, wounded. " Tony said and he put his head in his hands.  
Ziva took his hand told him;  
" Tony, I will be alright now... because of you and believe me I will be able to bother you a lot more in the future. You mean more to me than a friend... you have been there for me in more ways than I can count and have never taken any of the moments that we had together for granted.  
We will always be the best of friends Tony and we will be there for each other when ever we need it. Yes? "  
" Yeah Ziva we will, you just concentrate on getting better okay. " Tony said and Ziva nodded and pulled up to hug Tony.  
Tony hugged her back and then gently laid her down and turned off her light.  
" Goodnight Ziva, see you in the morning. " Tony whispered.  
" Goodnight Tony... " Ziva said quietly as she turned her head to lay back on her pillow.  
Tony looked at her for a moment and smiled knowing she would survive and he could leave her alone for the night and nothing would go wrong.  
Tony walked out and standing there was Jeanne waiting to take him home. 


End file.
